<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Laughter (Vongola Family) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399214">Christmas Laughter (Vongola Family)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas.</p><p>A time of year that revolves around happiness. It’s rare to find a soul on earth that isn’t happy around Christmas time. There’s just something about it, almost like it’s magic, that just sends waves of happiness through your body. It is the most beautiful and most magical time of year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Ficlets, Merry Christmas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Laughter (Vongola Family)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Fluff, Friendship, Family ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 903 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: None ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁</li>
</ul>
<hr/><p><em>Christmas</em>.</p><p>A time of year that revolves around happiness. It’s rare to find a soul on earth that isn’t happy around Christmas time. There’s just something about it, almost like it’s magic, that just sends waves of happiness through your body. It is the most beautiful and most magical time of year.</p><p>You were one of the people who loved the giving aspect of Christmas rather than the receiving. You loved helping to decorate the Christmas tree. You hated going shopping but ultimately loved getting gifts for your friends.</p><p>And, most of all, you loved the snow.</p><p>Of course, what made Christmas better than spending it with friends?</p>
<hr/><p>“Y/N-chan?”</p><p>You looked up, spotting your childhood friend standing beside your desk. Sawada Tsunayoshi (also known as No-Good-Tsuna) took a seat in front of you, a small smile on his face. The classroom was pretty much empty, save for a few students scattered around talking. It was the last day of school before Christmas break and attending class was the last thing on everyone’s mind (despite the threat that is Hibari Kyoya).</p><p>“Mom was wondering if you’d like to spend Christmas with us.”</p><p>“Sure, sounds fun!” You grinned, leaning over and grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen from your bag. Setting it down and pushing it towards the confused male, your grin grew. “Write down three things that you’d like and fold it.”</p><p>“Sure,” he grabbed the pen, tapping it to his chin in thought. His tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he started writing sloppily on the paper. When he was done, he folded it up neatly and pushed it back to you before getting up and bidding you farewell.</p><p>You smiled, slipping it into your bag before exiting the classroom. You now had a list for every member of the Vongola, including Kyoko, Haru, and the kids. You even managed to get one from Hibari – of course, you ended up getting smacked for your trouble.</p><p>You needed to go shopping as soon as possible to avoid the holiday rush. There were about two weeks left before Christmas so you had plenty of time, but the sooner you got the shopping done, the fewer people you’d have to shovel through and fight off. Holiday shoppers were crazy; even worse than bargain shoppers!</p>
<hr/><p>You let out an exasperated sigh as you plopped onto the cold metal bench outside of the mall. Several bags were littered around you; it was a miracle that you were even able to carry that many. But you had managed it. Your hands would be sore for sure, but you were happy to be able to get what your friends wanted.</p><p>There was only one person left; Tsuna.</p><p>You pulled out his list from your pants pocket, unfolding it and scanning what he had written in his sloppy print. A smile came to your lips as you read the words.</p><p>Only Tsuna would ask for such a thing on Christmas.</p>
<hr/><p>Finally, Christmas had arrived and the Sawada household was alive with the happy chatter of the kids as they gathered around the brightly decorated tree in the living room. Nana was watching them with a bright smile, her hands clasped around the spatula she was using to make breakfast.</p><p>Tsuna came in a few minutes later, yawning loudly with Reborn perched on his shoulder. You and Gokudera, who had stayed the night, followed close behind.</p><p>“Mama! Can we open the presents now?! Can we?! Can we?!” Lambo asked excitedly, clinging to her leg.</p><p>“Stop being so loud, idiot! Juudaime isn’t awake yet!” Gokudera growled, glaring at the small child.</p><p>You glanced at him with an eyebrow raised, ‘<em>You’re being even louder</em>.’</p><p>“Of course! Go ahead!” Nana smiled, sitting herself down so she could watch the little ones open their presents. Tsuna took a seat by the glass door, rubbing the back of his messy brown locks and stifling a yawn while Gokudera scowled, taking his rightful place at his boss’ side. You sat on Tsuna’s left, chuckling softly at the excited squeals coming from the kids.</p><p>A child’s laughter was pretty contagious, especially on Christmas.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the rest of Tsuna’s family to appear and, even though Hibari neglected to show, Chrome and her goons had taken his place. They were all pleasantly surprised to find that Nana had gotten them gifts, as well; that was just the kind of person she was.</p><p>You stood up, stepping over to the sliding glass door. You were beginning to love Christmas even more as you watched the small drops of white fluff falling from the sky and onto the snow-covered ground. Everyone’s laughter (and Gokudera’s yelling) reached your ears and you could see their reflection in the glass. Having everyone together, laughing and smiling… it was an incredible sight.</p><p>You turned around, walking up behind Tsuna and wrapping your arms around his neck, “It seems like you got your Christmas wish, huh?”</p><p>He smiled, closing his eyes and letting out a carefree laugh. “I guess I did.”</p><p>Back at your house, Tsuna’s list lay open on your desk, being moved around slightly by the breeze coming through the open window.</p><p>“<em>For Christmas, I wish to be able to spend it with all of my friends.</em><br/>
<em>I wish to laugh and smile with all of them.</em><br/>
<em>I wish for all of them to be happy</em>.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>